The present invention relates to printing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a print medium, detection system, and method for use in printing devices.
Printing devices, such as inkjet printers, use printing composition (e.g., ink or toner) to print text, graphics, images, etc. onto print media. The print media may be of any of a variety of different types. For example, the print media may include paper, transparencies, envelopes, photographic print stock, cloth, etc. Each of these types of print media have various characteristics that ideally should be accounted for during printing, otherwise a less than optimal printed output may occur. Additional characteristics may also affect print quality, including print medium size and print medium orientation.
One way in which a printing device can be configured to a particular print medium is to have a user make manual adjustments to the printing device based upon these characteristics and factors. One problem with this approach is that it requires user intervention which is undesirable. Another problem with this approach is that it requires a user to correctly identify various characteristics of a particular print medium. A further problem with this approach is that a user may choose not to manually configure the printing device or may incorrectly manually configure the printing device so that optimal printing still does not occur in spite of user intervention. This can be time-consuming and expensive depending on when the configuration error is detected and the cost of the particular print medium.
Automatic detection of the different characteristics of various print media used in printing devices would be a welcome improvement. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to alleviating these above-described problems and is designed to help optimize printing on a variety of different types of print media under a variety of operating conditions and user inputs. The present invention accomplishes this without degrading the perceived finished output print quality.
An embodiment of a print medium in accordance with the present invention for use in a printing device includes a substrate that is configured to receive a printing composition from the printing device. The substrate has a first surface and an edge. The first surface has at least one characteristic and is configured to receive the printing composition from the printing device during printing. The substrate is further configured to define at least one notch in the edge. The at least one notch has a geometry configured to encode data representative of the at least one characteristic of the first surface.
The above-described print medium may be modified and include the following characteristics described below. The geometry may be configured to help minimize visual perceptibility of the at least one notch. The geometry of the notch may be substantially semicircular.
The substrate may define the at least one notch in a predetermined location along the edge. In such cases, the location of the notch encodes additional data representative of the characteristic of the first surface.
The substrate may define at least two notches in the edge. In such cases, the at least two notches are arranged in a pattern that encodes additional data representative of the at least one characteristic of the first surface. The print medium may be used in a printing device and may also be used in a print media detection system.
An embodiment of a print media detection system in accordance with the present invention for use in a printing device includes a source, sensor, controller, and substrate. The source is configured to transmit a light signal and the sensor is configured to detect the light signal from the source and convert the light signal into an electrical signal. The controller is coupled to the sensor and is configured to receive the electrical signal from the detector. Based at least in part on the electrical signal, the controller controls an operating parameter of the printing device. The substrate is configured to receive a printing composition from the printing device. The substrate has at least one characteristic and an edge. The substrate is further configured to define at least one notch in the edge. The at least one notch has a geometry selected to allow the light signal to travel from the source through the notch to the sensor. The geometry is configured to encode data representative of the characteristic of the substrate.
The above-described print media detection system may be modified and include the following characteristics described below. The geometry of the at least one notch may be configured to help minimize visual perceptibility of the at least one notch. The geometry of the notch may be substantially semicircular.
The substrate may be configured to define a plurality of notches in the edge. Each of the notches has a geometry selected to allow the light signal to travel from the source through the notches to the sensor. The geometry of notches is configured to encode data representative of the characteristic of the substrate.
The plurality of notches may be arranged in a pattern that encodes data representative of the characteristic of the substrate. The plurality of notches may be arranged in a predetermined location along the edge. In such embodiments, the location of the notches along the edge encodes additional data representative of the at least one characteristic of the first surface.
The substrate may define the at least one notch in a predetermined location along the edge. In such cases, the location of the notch along the edge encodes additional data representative of the characteristic of the first surface. The media detection system may be used in a printing device.
An alternative embodiment of a print media detection system in accordance with the present invention for use in a printing device includes structure for transmitting a light signal and structure for sensing the light signal and converting the light signal into an electrical signal. The print media detection system also includes structure, coupled to the detecting structure, for controlling an operating parameter of the printing device based at least in part on the electrical signal received from the detecting structure. The print media detection system additionally includes structure for receiving printing composition from the printing device. The structure for receiving printing composition has at least one characteristic, an edge, and defines, in the edge, structure for encoding data representative of the characteristic.
The above-described alternative embodiment of a print media detection system in accordance with the present invention may be modified and include the following characteristics described below. In such cases, the structure for receiving printing composition may include a substrate configured to receive a printing composition from the printing device. The substrate has a characteristic and an edge. The structure for encoding data representative of the characteristic includes at least one notch in the edge. The notch has a geometry selected to allow the light signal to travel from the structure for transmitting through the notch to the structure for sensing. The geometry is configured to encode data representative of the characteristic of the substrate.
The structure for receiving printing composition may include a substrate and the structure for encoding data representative of the characteristic may include a plurality of notches. In such cases, the notches each have a geometry selected to allow the light signal from the structure for transmitting to travel from the structure for transmitting through the notches to the structure for sensing. The notches are arranged in a pattern that encodes data representative of the characteristic of the substrate.
The print media detection system may be used in a printing device.
An embodiment of a method of detecting a characteristic of a substrate of print medium used in a printing device, the substrate of print media having at least one characteristic, an edge, and being configured to receive a printing composition from the printing device, in accordance with the present invention includes encoding data into the edge of the substrate of print medium, the data representing the at least one characteristic of the substrate of print medium. The method also includes transmitting a light signal through the encoded data in the edge of the substrate of print medium and detecting the light signal subsequent to transmission through the encoded data in the edge of the substrate of print medium. The method additionally includes converting the detected light signal into an electrical signal, the electrical signal having a pattern representative of the characteristic of the print medium. The method further includes controlling an operating parameter of the printing device based at least in part on the electrical signal.
The above-described method in accordance with the present invention may be modified and include the following characteristics described below. The data may be encoded into the substrate as at least one notch. The method may also include configuring a geometry of the at least one notch to encode data representative of the characteristic of the substrate of print medium. The geometry of the notch may be substantially semicircular. The method may additionally include configuring the geometry of the at least one notch to help minimize visual perceptibility of the at least one notch.
The data may be encoded into the substrate as a plurality of notches. The method may also include configuring a geometry of the notches to encode data representative of the characteristic of the substrate of print medium. The method may additionally include arranging the notches in a pattern that encodes additional data representative of the characteristic of the substrate. The geometry of the notches may be substantially semicircular. The method may further include configuring the geometry of the notches to help minimize visual perceptibility of the notches.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.